


Chronicles of New Dawn Farm

by Awerka



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerka/pseuds/Awerka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting fed up of normal life, Anna ends up on a farm. This is the chronicle of her adventures.</p><p>NOTE : I've left relationships blank to begin with because I have no idea if there will be any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 0

Life hey? It's hard for everyone. I was no exception to this rule.

My mother had left me and my dad when I was a kid. My Dad, bless his heart, was the most awesome dad you could ask for. He looked after me and installed in me the need to go out into the world and carve my piece of the world out. Unfortunately like everyone I ended up in a dead end, part time job. I was meant to have the job, save the money and go on to bigger and better things. Instead I'd found out that adult life was hard. For every penny you saved there was a bill that you couldn't pay for. I ended up living with my Dad, never leaving the house other then to work and with very few friends. I convinced myself I was happy.

After all everyone works their adult life away and then dies right?

Friends come and go, I was just going through a slow period. I'd have the social life, the relationship dramas and everything else. Just give it time. Time is what I gave it. Every year rolling by just the same as the year before.

Fate has funny ways.

One day fate dropped my memories box on top of my head. It had been shoved up on the shelf in the wardrobe when I turned 18. After 18 you don't really make memories so it had been left there. It had spilt its contents on the floor, as I was shoving them back in the box I took a look at them. Photos of kids I hardly remember, me acting the fool with friends I'd lost contact with. On top of it all was a envelope. I looked at it, it looked old. I couldn't remember what it was. It was sealed so I left it that way.

When Dad got home I'd taken it to him and asked him, he'd chuckled to himself. "You don't remember?" he had said with a sparkle in his eyes "your Grandpa gave it to you before he died." He cleared his throat "To be opened when you are tired of your life." He smiled "or something like that." I had left it unopened. Whatever it was I thought I'd open it when I was actually in need of something to smile about.

It ended up in my bag. Something about it made me want it close but I still believed that I was happy. It got shoved in a drawer at work when I was looking for painkillers in my bag and totally forgotten about. Months passed and I'd forgotten about it.

After getting flax for something I hadn't done at work I was sat at my cubicle. I felt it burning a hole in my drawer. I opened the drawer and looked at it. It was time to open it so I did.

_"Dear Anna,_

_If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

_I've enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy : New Dawn Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life._

_This is my most precious gift of all, and now its yours. I know you'll honour the family name, my girl._

_Good luck!_

_Love, Grandpa."_

There was more on the back so I turned it over...

_"P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy from me, will ya?"_

I stared at it. It was absurd! Suddenly I found myself laughing. Laughing so loud that the people surrounded me stared at me. I took it home and showed my dad, he didn't laugh. He didn't find it funny at all. I went to bed thinking of what a waste of time the letter had been.

So why am I sat on a bus taking me to this farm?

The next day I felt like I was possessed. I handed in my notice at work, packed the little I owned up, sent a letter to the Mayor of Stardew Valley, and looked at the little money I had to take with me. After working my four weeks notice I got a bus ticket and left my old life behind. Something inside me forced me to leave.

My name is Anna. I am currently sat on a bus on my way to New Dawn Farm in Stardew Valley.

I'm doing this because my Grandpa left me a deed to a farm so I can move there if I hated life. I had no friends to leave behind but I left behind a job, a home and moving miles away. I don't have the money for a return ticket if things go bad.

You might ask what kind of idiot I am. That kind of idiot.

The bus stopped and so did my breathing. I was the last person on the bus, this was the last stop. The driver opened the door and got off to get my bags from the storage area. Remembering to breath I went to the door and started to step down off it. Suddenly I realised there was someone there, right in front of me with a giant smile on their face. I smiled a weak smile back hoping that they were just getting on the bus after I got off. As I took the final step she stepped towards me.

"Hi! My name is Robin. You must be Anna?"

She held her hand out for me to shake it. I did so puzzled. "Yeah" I muttered back weakly. It dawned on me no one had talked to me face to face recently, in fact no one had seemed so happy to see me in years.

Her smile widened. "I was asked by the old man to come get you, take you to the farm. Come on!" She turned and marched off, I turned to the driver and thanked them whilst picking up my bag. I chased after her and as I got level with her she started to talk again. "Nice to see the farm in use again, its been abandoned since your Grandpa was here. The kids go up and play there but we leave it be. New blood in the village too! You'll love it here, we're a small tight knit community. Always go out of our way to help each other." She positively beamed at me, again I could only return a weak smile not sure I was ready to be a farmer let alone part of a community.

She continued to talk the whole 5 minutes it took to round the corner and onto what I took was my farm. She stopped in font of the steps up to the wooden cabin.

"That way..." she said pointing the way we came "if you continue straight on instead of turning will take you to the town square. This..." she gestured the area we were currently stood in "all belongs to you." I looked around tentatively. There was a old broken building partially hidden by trees, in front of me stood the wooden cabin I guessed was my new home. I could see rubbish littered pond just a little way away hidden by the weeds, rocks and trees.

Suddenly someone came out of the house, saw us and was startled.

"Oh I'm sorry."

He walked down the stairs with his hand stretched. I took his hand and shook it giving him another of my weak smiles. "My name is Lewis. I'm the Mayor here. I was just cleaning up a little inside, no one had been in there for a while. Sorry we couldn't do anything about the outside mess!" I nodded, trying to look like I didn't mind. After all it was my job, it was my farm. Lewis though? That was the name in my Grandpa's letter. I didn't say anything though, it didn't seem the right time.

After a moment of silence Robin, who had been looking from me in my daze to Lewis broke the awkwardness. "OK! So I've got the new girl here its about time I went back to work!" She rounded on me once more. "If you ever need a extension or feel like going into looking after animals come visit me at my house. I live just north of the town square up by the mountains." Turning to Lewis she fake whispered "I think she's shell shocked. She'll be OK." She winked at him, smiled and left.

I watched her with my mouth hanging open for a moment or two before I felt Lewis's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry." He said "It is a lot to take in but I'm sure getting to know everyone will bring the real you out. Don't rush but it would be a good idea to go into town soon and start introducing yourself." He held out his hand, it had the key to my new home in it. I took the keys, feeling the weight in my hands. The weight of my fate. Lewis smiled once more. "Better get inside, have a good nights sleep. You'll need it!" Off he went.

I knew he was right. I'd been reading about farming and knew that farmers were up before dawn and down really late. I took one more look at the outside of the building. So much work to be done before I even get to the farming.

There was a package on the table which I decided to open tomorrow. A small stove in one corner, the fire in front of my bed. I couldn't see what more I needed, other then possibly a better kitchen. It was a good thing I had my sandwiches that I didn't eat on the bus. Normal people, I thought to myself, normal people would look at the over grown mess outside and give up instantly. Beg their way back on the bus. For some reason I was feeling happy, content. This was my story. This was my fate. I'd get this place up and running. It will be amazing.

The beginning of the rest of my life starts now.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day on the farm, a new life but does Anna have the stomach for the hard work?

I'd slept like a log and woke before my alarm. It was just before dawn and I could see the sun light creeping in at me.

It isn't as hard as I'd thought.

When you knew you had to do something getting up was easy. Actually no, I realised that was a lie. Getting up for something you looked forward to was easy. All the years I'd worked at a desk and I'd never been motivated to get up. It surprised me a little bit, I knew the work I had to do yet I was happy and motivated to do it.

I looked around, there were tools stacked up in the corner, they looked old and worn so I knew I'd have to save up to get new ones soon. I hadn't brought any food with me, I was happy that I hadn't. There was no Fridge/Freezer and just the little stove, there would have been no point buying anything to store as it would have just gone off. I wish I'd had the foresight to bring something for breakfast though.

I got dressed, my waking mind racing with thoughts of what I'd grow on the farm and being able to just eat that, hey why not get a cow and chickens and have fresh milk and eggs too? It wasn't bright out but it was bright enough to blind me a little. I breathed in the new air and ended up coughing... OK... Those films and TV shows lied, fresh air might be a nice change to city air but breathing in too much is just as painful.

The early morning was put to good use. Moving stones and wood to one side, weeding and that lot. I managed to clear a good patch to the side of the house knowing that was where I wanted to plant my seeds. I checked the time on my wristwatch, it was coming up to 10am! I went back into the cabin to change my t-shirt, that was something else I didn't have, a washing machine. I decided I'd have to wash my clothes in the bath tub till I figure out where I could get a washing machine from. I noticed the package on my table and remembered it was left there. Opening it I found packets of Turnip seeds, great. Why didn't I open them earlier?! I knew I'd have to plant them when I got back but I was too hungry to do so now.

I grabbed some of the money I'd brought with me and headed down the road into town.

What had I expected?! I don't know. I don't think I expected it to be as beautiful as it was, I'd visited a few rural towns and none had looked so loved and welcoming. The first buildings I came across was a Doctors Surgery and the local store. I decided to give myself a few moments to take everything in before I went and got food and wandered around town. Down from the shops there was a saloon, a few houses scattered here and there, a bridge leading out of town to the south and a path towards a wooded area to the west. The east side was separated by a small river with bridges across. I passed a little Library, the busy and noisy sound of a Blacksmiths and then saw the mammoth, ugly blot on the landscape that was Joja Mart.

My heart sank.

I knew that I could possibly get everything I needed in there. Washing Machine, Fridge/Freezer all the food I could ever want at discount prices but I couldn't help but never want to enter that building as long as I lived. Just looking at it sent shivers down my spine. No matter where you go you couldn't escape Joja.

My morning which had so far been positive and cheerful turned dark in a instant and I decided it was time I went and got myself some breakfast.

The shop was small with a group of shelves all cramped together. They were stocked with everything you needed. The man behind the counter looked over as I entered and smiled a friendly smile, I smiled back and went about picking things up I knew I'd need. After a while I heard the door open and close again behind me, the brief gust of fresh air rolled in. "Morning Harvey" the man behind the counter said to the gentleman who had just walked in "morning Pierre" came the sleepy reply. The man, identified now as Harvey, walked right past me like I wasn't there, picked up a jar of coffee and sat it down on the counter as he talked away with Pierre. I stared for a few moments before shaking myself, happy neither had noticed. I continued to browse the shelves until I was sure I had what I needed. Some bread and jam would do me for food, some vegetables and stock. I had a saucepan and knew that soup would last. Just until I got some income coming in.

I approached the counter and dropped my armful next to the till. "You must be the new girl then?" Pierre asked me grinning a mega watt grin. I nodded, not sure what else to do or even say. "My name's Pierre, if you ever need anything just drop in and have a look around. This here is the man you'll be seeing if you ever feel a bit rough, village doctor he is, Harvey." The man next to me waved a sad sort of wave and smiled a smile that would beat my weak one by miles in the weakest smile awards. He seemed to have had much more practise then I had. "Pleasure to meet you both." 

Pierre looked at me over the top of his glasses and gave a slight chuckle "oh so you're another introvert then? Think we've found you a mate Harv" he gave Harvey what he must have thought was a conspiratorial wink and got a killer stare right back at him. Worrying that the silence would last forever I cleared my throat "ummm, I was just wondering if there were any crates for sale. Something I could keep on my farm to store bits and pieces in. I didn't see any but I kind of need one or two of them." Pierre thought for a moment, giving me another searching look over the top of his glasses. "I have a book that tells you how to make things like that, if you need some done up ones fast then the best place to go would be to the smithy's. 'm sure that Clint will have one or two spare. Even if you wanted to make your own you'd have to go see him for some nails and screws and the like, if you haven't already got some of course."

The thought of making my own filled me with childish glee. I didn't realise how interested I was in doing things like this until I had to. Before I had a chance to ask him if he could show me the book he'd wandered off to the back room, I looked at Harvey who was doing his absolute best to not make eye contact with me and decided it was better not to force a conversation on someone who obviously didn't want to talk to me. Pierre returned with two big books and plonked them on the counter in front of me "on the house, think of them as a kind of house warming." I looked at him surprised and shocked, no one in the city was ever this kind without wanting something in return, he laughed at the look on my face "to tell you the truth I never have time to do these kind of things. Presents that were never used, you look like you'll be needing them more then I do." I thanked him picking one of the books up to have a look at it "ooh and whilst you're here we also sell seeds. As you are the new farmer I'm hoping you'll be my best returning customer, you can get them cheaper at Joja, I'm not going to lie, but you look like the kind of person that will support your local business." I found myself nodding. I'd worked for Joja, the building itself just made me sick, I'd rather spend a fortune in here then save a fortune in there. "Where are they?" I asked, I hadn't been looking for them so never noticed them, he pointed to a rack at the back of the store. To prove that he was right I marched right over and started picking up handfuls of seeds. Vegetable seeds, flowers... It didn't matter I'd grow them all and show Joja! 

With my arms full of seed packets I returned to the counter, Harvey seemed to have been watching me intently whilst Pierre had put my shopping into a nice little reusable bag. He laughed at the amount of seeds I'd brought over, feeling easier in his company then I'd ever felt in anyone's company I felt able to be myself "what? I am a farmer you know! I need lots of seeds." I flashed the first honest smile of my life at him and he nodded and smiled back "I like your style" he replied whilst putting the seeds in the bag too.

I parted with my money and picked up the bag ready to go, as I was saying my goodbyes Pierre stopped me. "Don't know if the old geezer told you yesterday but that box next to your house is the shipping box. If you put stuff in there someone will come by in the evenings and take it away, what is taken will be paid for of course and the payments left in the mail box. Plus if you ever just wanted to sell the items quick I will buy any fresh produce you have!" I said my thanks, Lewis hadn't told me that so it was good to know. I had wondered about it whilst piling up the debris this morning. Having been informed I left with my shopping in hand.

Next stop was to get some crates.

I decided to go down to the southern most bridge, avoiding the shadow of the Joja Mart. It was nice and peaceful in the town and I didn't want my day ruined by that ugliness once more. The Smithy itself buzzed with activity. It was louder then any other part of the town but the second I shut the door behind me the sound disappeared.

Hearing the bell on the door go a man came out from the back wiping his hands on a rag, he stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "Hi?" I ventured hoping to break the ice as the man stared at me. Suddenly he seemed to wake up and realise he had a customer "I'm... Sorry... Sorry..." he mumbled as he walked towards the counter. He seemed to find himself behind it "how can I help?"

He smiled a confused yet friendly smile, I returned it as best I could. "Oh, um, I'm Anna, the new farmer at New Dawn Farm, I was told you might have some crates that I can buy so I can store things at the farm in?" He looked at me blankly "Farm?" he asked. I wasn't too sure how to answer but thankfully the cobwebs seemed to be shaken loose and I didn't need to reply "ohhh the Farm! Now I'm with you. I have a few, how many do you want?" I hadn't really thought about that if I was honest, plus I hadn't thought about buying them when grabbing my money. "Umm how much do they cost? I'm not sure how many I can afford." He stared at me with his blank look once more. "Cost? For a crate? You don't have to pay, come with me I'll go get some and help carry them back to the farm with you."

It was a confusing conversation for the both of us, I wanted to tell him I was willing to pay but like Pierre I felt that conversation would be pointless. Robin had been correct when she said they were tight knit, these people only knew me seconds and were giving me things like they'd known me for years. I made my mind up to give back to the community as much as possible whenever I could.

I followed him to the back where he started to grab crates from all over the place, stacking them into two piles. One suddenly became a lot bigger then the other and after a while I realised he was throwing all sorts of tools, nuts, bolts, screws, hinges and other odds and sods into the crates as he went. Soon he had a small pile and a giant pile, picking up the bigger of the two he nodded for me to do the same with the second pile, I put my bag in the top one and picked it up following him out.

As we walked out I waited thinking he'd need to close the store, instead he turned, noticed someone and beckoned him over. "Oi Alex, mind the shop for a moment will you? I'm just taking these over to the farm with the new girl." Alex, whoever he was, seemed to stand still for a minute or two before heading into the store, I didn't see a face just a blur of activity around the edges of the crates.

It was about 10 minutes walk from the smithy to the farm, it was longer with a pile of crates in my hand and Clint seemed to want to stop every few minutes to make sure I was OK. Whilst we walked, and stood around waiting for Clint to tell me I was OK to lift again, he told me the history of the town and everything he knew about everyone. I found out who was married to who, who Clint thought every single member of the village was dating, how he didn't really get on with two arty types, how the kids had their moments but were good deep down and so on and so forth. I realised if I ever needed to know anything all I'd have to do was ask and as long as I wasn't causing trouble Clint would tell me everything.

By the time we got to the farm I was pretty much his best friend, no more confusion at who I was or the conversations we were having. He even helped me put some of the stuff I'd moved around into a few of the crates and gave me advice on how to cut down trees and break up rocks safely. Before he left I asked if I could give him any money for the tools and things he'd given me, he just smiled and told me to do my best for the community and that would be all the payment he needed.

It was enough for the day. I didn't feel like I could plant all the seeds I now had so guessed it was a job for the day after. As I walked into the cabin I found a note under the door, wondering why they hadn't put it in the mailbox I picked it up.

"Anna,

Came by to see how the farm was going. Nice to see you have cleared so much of it. Natural born farmer you seem to be. You must be in town, nice to see that you are also trying to be part of the community! Forgot to say yesterday that anything you want to sell just stick in the box next to your place, someone will come take it away and leave you a little money. At first it won't be much but the more you grow, the more you forage or fish the more it'll be. It'll help you till you settle.

Hope you make lots of friends in town!

Lewis."

Anna let out a long and loud sigh. She smiled to herself.

This was a funny old town.


	3. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna continues her new life in Stardew. Making friends and getting comfortable in her new life.

Man can a lot of things happen in such a short space of time!

It took a whole day but by the end of the second full day on the farm I was able to look out from my front door and see a Farm. Not a over ran mess but a real Farm. I'd planted everything I'd brought from Pierre and couldn't wait to see things actually blooming.

When I got into bed that night I thought my life was set. Farming, eating, sleeping.... I felt motivated and relaxed. I didn't realise that the Farm was going to give me so much more then that.

The next day I received a note in the mailbox.

_"Hello there,_

_Just got back from a fishing trip. You should come down to the beach some time._

_I've got something for ya._

_-Willy"_

The note had stunk like fish, it brought back memories of times with my dad. I hadn't explored the beach up to that point so decided that it was the best time to do so.

It was only my third day there and I was already into a routine. I finished watering the crops and checked that everything looked OK. I then laughed at my own stupidity, how would I be able to tell if everything was OK? I'd never grown a single thing in my life. It didn't matter, to my untrained eye it looked OK. When I was ready I went back and got changed into not so muddy clothes and made my way into town.

To be quite honest I don't tend to look were I'm going most of the time. Living in the city you didn't have to, people would walk into you whether you looked or not, you kind of got used to looking down and manoeuvring around people. My head was full of questions like why would a Fisherman want to see me when I suddenly walked into someone.

That someone stopped only to glare at the space I occupied. I looked into his face to say sorry and saw the icy glare, my mouth no longer functioned and I just gulped. He sneered "watch where you're going" and walked on. I stared after him as he marched off towards the Joja mart. I knew instantly he must work there as I recognised the blue Joja jacket.

There was some sad aura about him that instantly made me want to know everything about him. I decided that if I was going to fit in here I'd have to befriend even him.

It was only the third day and I felt I'd made a enemy.

Thankfully that bad introduction to one of my new neighbours was followed by a better one.

Willy had known my Grandpa, he'd wanted to see me so he could give me a old fishing rod. He told me the easiest way to make money around here was to catch some fish and sell them "yer crops don't always give ya sometin to sell but ya can always sell me a few fish if ya need the money." I had taken to fishing like I'd taken to Farming. When I used to go as a kid with my dad I'd hated it, hated having to wait, hated never catching anything. I had no patience. It was different here, I felt like I could lose myself to fishing. I spent the day with Willy, he taught me not only how to catch the fish but gut them too, he told me stories of my Grandpa and of days they spent sat right here on the pier with Lewis.

I tried to imagine myself spending a day fishing with Willy and Lewis and decided I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with them two.

He paid me for the fish "natural fisherwoman ya may be, I'd be outta a job if yer were to give up that farm" I laughed. Me? Fishing for a living? I would never have believed I'd go out fishing and enjoy it till today. I thanked him and headed for home. As I passed the local bar I heard the voices drifting out into the night and made a note to pop in at some point. After all it seemed to be the best place to meet people.

My plan from that day forward was to make sure I woke early enough to get my chores done and be in the town square in time to see the man I'd bumped into.

Just my bloody luck the next day it was raining.

At first I was cursing my luck wondering what I'd do but suddenly found that unlike in the city I didn't really care that it was raining. I didn't have to water the plants as they were being watered for free so I decided to go fishing. I got dressed in my waterproofs and grabbed my umbrella. It was horrible out side but I was like a kid again, splashing in puddles all the way into town. I didn't care when the water got in my wellies, who cares about a little water? I hung around outside the Doctors surgery for a while wondering if he'd even be working and humming to myself when he arrived.

The sight sent a coldness running down to my stomach.

This time it wasn't the look he gave me, in fact I didn't register to him even when he passed by and I waved.

No this time it was because of him. He was just like he was the day before, tattered blue Joja mart jacket and all. No waterproofs, no umbrella, he just trudged along the square, over the bridge and into the Joja mart. He didn't seem to care that he was soaked to the bone. I'd worked for Joja so knew just how bad it felt being in his position but he just looked so sad.

My high spirits had been dampened. I caught a impressive amount of fish and sold most of them to Willy, he shared some recipes to cook the ones I kept. My little stove wasn't up to much but I realised within moments I might have wanted to take it outside when cooking fish, the cabin stunk of fish when I was done. It wasn't bad, it wasn't good either, but the fact I knew I'd caught the damn fish and prepared it myself made it taste much better then it was.

So then there was today.

I woke up and lay in bed for a few moments. It was like clockwork already, I didn't need a alarm, I knew when I looked over at the time it would be just before 6am as always. There was much more to this life then I thought. The Farming might not be the easiest all the time but it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. I wouldn't have to have fields and fields of crops because I could just sell a small amount and sell the fish I caught.

No. The real challenge was getting to become part of a community.

I realised that I had never been part of any kind of group before. I had known people sure but I couldn't remember the last conversation I had with anyone other then my dad. I had never made it my life mission to get to know someone either. When was the last time someone in the city just gave me something?

My head was racing with thoughts as I did my morning chores. The day couldn't have been any different from the previous day if it tried, it was as if there had never been a drop of rain in Stardew as long as it had been on the map. The sun was shining and everything looked beautiful. It was a shame I had no time to look at it.

I very nearly missed getting into town in time to see him, see him I did though. This time he didn't ignore me as I waved, his look could have killed though and once more I found that my mouth had forgotten how to work. I just gulped down my good morning and made myself busy looking at the window to Pierre's.

I'd never noticed the calendar in his window before or the Help Wanted bored. The calendar had birthday's on it. It was Lewis's birthday on Sunday, I made a mental note to figure out something to give him before then.

"Morning Stranger!" Pierre said as I walked through his door the second he opened it. "Morning Pierre, just come to get some bits to brighten up the house" I replied as he walked back to his counter. "I knew we'd get on like a house on fire! My favourite customer already." I grinned at him as I searched through his shelves for glue, I'd picked up some shells at the beach over the last few days and had decided that I would glue them in some fancy pattern on the wall by my bed. I heard Pierre clap his hands together "You want a coffee? I have the kettle on" I turned and smiled "yes please" he disappeared into the backroom and I returned to searching through the shelves. "Do you take sugar?" his called to me, I replied that I took two just as the front door opened and in came Harvey. He went right to the coffee jars and plonked the first one he'd picked up on the counter. Just then Pierre returned with a tray and three cups of coffee "ahhh Harv, knew you were going to be here, here have a cuppa with us."

Harvey accepted a cup gratefully as he paid for his purchase, I came up with some bits and bobs in my hand and dumped them next to the coffee on the desk. Pierre smiled at me as I picked the last remaining cup up off the counter.

"So you been out making friends then?" Pierre asked. I nodded whilst taking a sip of my coffee. "You're the talk of the town in the pub of a evening. Not many people have met you yet but those who have shower you with praise. Ain't that right Harv?" Pierre winked at Harvey who muttered into his cup and blushed.

Watching the two of them gave me a idea "You don't just happen to know who the grumpy guy that works at Joja Mart is? Always goes past here just before 9am? His jacket is all torn and tattered?"

Pierre nodded at me sagely "that'll be Shane. Lives with his aunt Marnie out at the ranch. Good fella, bit of a boozer, keeps himself to himself but he's a nice guy at heart. Why has he upset you or something?" Pierre looked gravely at me and I shook my head violently "oh no nothing like that. No, I just walked into him by accident the other day and don't think he likes me much. Its just he always seems so... Well so sad." Pierre and Harvey exchanged a look then Pierre turned back to me with a soft, sad smile. "He just doesn't open up very easily that's all. Don't get to upset about it. You just need to get to know him." I nodded. At least I had a name to go with a face.

The conversation moved on and after a while me and Harvey left thanking Pierre for our coffee. I headed back home and made a complete mess of decorating my wall. It wasn't that it was a bad idea it was just that I had no actual talent for design. In the end the few shells I had were clustered together so it looked like a mess, I decided the only thing for it was to go and get more shells. It wouldn't look so bad if there was a pattern or something.

By this time it was the afternoon and on my way to the beach I saw two young guys stood to one side. As I approached they stopped talking and the dark haired one smiled and waved.

"Hey, you look much better without all those crates all over you."

He smiled at me as I blinked at him in confusion. Suddenly his smile faltered "the other day? You were with Clint and had a load of crates?" It took me a moment before it all came back to me "oh yeah, Alex right?" He nodded and grinned at me again, he pointed to his friend "this is Sam." I waved at Sam who nodded at me in greeting "I'm Anna, the new farmer" I offered as a introduction, he seemed to already have guessed that and looked at Alex. The look he gave Alex worried me, "what? Is there something wrong with the farm?" Alex took a step back and waved his hands in front of him "no, no there's nothing wrong with the farm." He let out a little nervous giggle "it isn't that its just... Well its just..." Sam turned and looked me in the face for the first time "what Alex is trying to say is you're the same age as us right?" I looked them up and down, they looked a little younger then me but I wasn't going to say so, "yeah so?" I answered. "It was just... Well we were wondering why you'd leave the big city for a dump like this?"

I looked at them puzzled. "I don't get it?" was all I could say. They looked at each other and then back at me with a hint of pleading in their eyes. Sam seemed to be the braver of the two "well you come from the city right? Night clubs, coffee bars, cinemas, lots of people? Why would you give that up to come somewhere like here?"

"It isn't particularly great in the city you know?" 

The second I said it I regretted it. The look on their faces went from pleading to sadness in seconds. I remembered these were country kids, they probably went to school and university in the closest city which wasn't even half the size of the one I grew up in, the bus was irregular so it wasn't like they could visit that often and probably only had time to get back home after finishing school. I felt terrible.

"I mean, it isn't all bad I guess. I was working part time, EVERYONE is working part time these days. Its miserable work too. Everyone is miserable, no one has any money, no one likes their job yet no one can say no to extra hours which just makes them more miserable. You don't have time to go out, you don't know anyone, not even the person in the booth next to yours. Its horrible. You don't get things like this, just stopping and talking to people in the street. It isn't like in the films and on TV. If you were stabbed in the street people would ignore you because it wasn't their business. The city probably looks much more fun then it is. Growing up in one sucks. It sucks the life out of you. It was turning me into a robot."

The boys stared at me with their mouths open. Finally Alex seemed to come to his senses and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. It isn't that we don't like it here, its alright ain't it Sam?" Sam nodded half heartedly "yeah it ain't too bad." Alex started to laugh softly before saying "yeah and its just got much better with someone new around hey?" Before I knew it we were all laughing. I stayed and talked to them for a little bit longer, they wanted to know everything about the city I grew up in, I felt bad for dashing their hopes that it was a great place but they didn't seem to care. They had a vision of the big city in their heads that couldn't be shifted and seemed to realise they were never destined to live in one anyway.

When I finally got to the beach the day was coming to a close. I just stood there looking out to sea trying to remember how I had felt in the city. I remember thinking it was stupid wanting to live in the country but why? It had only been five days and already I could never imagine living in a city again.

When I finally started to look for shells the sun was going down. The beach had been deserted like it had been the last two days but a sand castle at the top of it told me someone had been there earlier. After doing a round of the beach I decided to decorate the castle a little, it was a pretty one and deserved some decoration. I just hoped I decorated it better then I did my bedroom.

I hadn't been crouched in the sand for long before I realised I was being watched. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone standing in the doorway to the shack. The beach was only small, Willy lived in his shop out on the pier and the shack was the only other building out here. The man in the doorway was extremely out of place though. He looked like a Prince out of a film yet he was lent up against the door of a shack that looked like one good gust of wind would have it over.

He smiled when he realised I'd noticed him. I smiled back and returned to the sand castle decorating.

It wasn't long before I heard the crunch of foot steps as he walked across the beach to me.

"The little boy who made this castle will be happy when he see's it tomorrow."

I looked up. The sun was setting so his face was in shadow, it didn't help that his long red hair which was tied in a lopsided ponytail was hanging loosely over one shoulder.

"You think it'll still be here in the morning?" He looked out to sea, every pose he seemed to have was overly dramatic. He looked like a hero looking into the middle distance, his thoughts too heavy for a mere mortal like me to understand. "He built it here on purpose. See the line down there, he calculated that the sea would come in to that line. I think he hope's it will be there in the morning, a little crumbled down perhaps but still standing." I smiled thinking about how the boy would react to seeing it all decorated. He knelt down beside me, I cringed thinking of how expensive his trousers were, they looked like the sort that only ridiculously rich people would buy yet here he was kneeling in sand. He smiled at me and picked up a shell. "Do you mind?" I shook my head and he started to decorate the sand castle with me. He had a better eye at it then me.

When we were out of shells he clapped his hands together removing the last remaining bits of sand and then held one out to me "my name is Elliot, if you ever need anything from me I live here on the beach." I took his hand and shook it "I'm the new farmer. Anna." When he let go of my hand he stood up, smiled at me once more before turning and walking back to the shack, I heard the door thud close.

What a strange man.

I looked down at the empty sand and sighed. I came all this way to get shells and ended up decorating a castle. Then again the castle did now look pretty snazzy. Or at least the side that Elliott had decorated.

On my way back home I saw Shane coming out of the pub. I decided not to bother him, Pierre had said he was a bit of a boozer so it didn't seem like a good idea to annoy him after he'd been in the pub.

I lay in bed going over all the people I'd already met. The Mayor Lewis, Pierre who owns the store, Harvey the local Doctor, Alex and Sam, Ellliott the mad man in the Shack... Everyone was so different, so real, so over the top. I hadn't even met half the people who lived here yet but already I felt like I was becoming part of the community.

I'd been here in Stardew for 5 days. I never wanted to leave.

 


	4. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new boyfriend and a birthday present to figure out. Life carries on for Anna.

Well let me first tell you what happened to me yesterday OK?

You'll be amazed to know that I got myself a boyfriend. One with a beautiful brown and white coat and a nice wet nose.

I named him Kevin.

My morning routine had just begun and I was getting ready to go out and start some work when a knock came at the door. It seriously spooked me because no one had come to visit yet, I didn't know many people and didn't know ANYONE who was awake at 6am like me. Walking like a zombie I opened the door, saved the usual blinding brightness of the morning sun by the shadowy figure of someone I had yet to meet.

"Hey there stranger! My name is Marnie, I was wonderin' if you 'ave a second?"

Her smile was nearly as dazzling as the sun itself, she was slightly smaller then me with a main of hair framing her face. I tried to give her a smile but in my half awake state couldn't manage it as I stammered out "yeah?"

She pointed besides herself and I looked around the corner of my own front door.

"Nice dog."

She nodded and smiled more "I was hopin' you'd say that! Poor thing is a stray, I'd keep the little fella but got too many animals at the moment and Shane might kill me if I took another in. Was hopin' with all this land you've got you might be interested in a new pal?"

I blinked at the dog, he blinked back and put his head to one side. "Sure. I mean I don't have much and know nothing about dogs but if he wants to stay he can." The dog barked in agreement and Marnie laughed. It was one of those laughs that start very low down and kind of explode by the time it comes out of the mouth. "He's a dog kiddo! He don't care where he is as long as he's loved. All animals are like that, love them and they'll be happy. First you might want to give him a name?"

I felt on the spot, I stared into the little blue eyes of the dog in front of me trying to come up with the most interesting of names. My mind races through the doggy hand book of suitable doggy names but for some reason my brain and my mouth this early in the morning do not work together and instead as I searched through infinite names (Scooby Doo, Mutley, Lassie... All the classics) my mouth opened with "Kevin?"

She gave me a searching look then laughed again before turning to the dog and leaning over him, he cowered not in a frightened sort of way but like he expected her to grab him and hug him at any second and he'd rather she didn't.

"OK Kevin, this is your new home. You let me know if she's mean to you, ya hear?" She patted him on the head and turned to walk away.

I was in shock, I was staring open mouthed at a dog that was staring at the retreating back of the biggest personality in this small place... I was suddenly aware that she'd mentioned Shane.

"Hey, wait." She turned back and looked at me with a questioning look. I cleared my throat. "It was... Just... You mentioned Shane?" She nodded looking at me puzzled "Sure did Kiddo, he lives with me, my nephew he is. Why?"

There was no turning back now I cleared my throat again and plunged on.

"I've just kinda noticed him a couple times in town as I've been walking through in the morning. I was just worried about him you know? Because he's always got the same tattered clothes and doesn't seem to care if he's getting wet and always looks really sad."

She nodded along whilst I was talking and continued to nod when I'd stuttered to my end. She gave me a few moments then smiled brightly at me. "Don't worry about him my love! You'd look that miserable every day if all you did was stack shelves." I remembered my old life at Joja and shivered knowing she was right and knowing full well I probably did look like that at one point. "He works for me in the morning with the animals, its why he always looks a state, I'll tell him you worry about him though."

My brain wasn't used to the speed she talked at and I found myself slowly coming up to date with the conversation, hearing the words "tell him you worry about him" and suddenly fear ran down my body. I protectively brought my hands up waving them in front of me, opening and closing my mouth in silent horror. She laughed.

"Listen kid. Someone has to worry about everyone. Even Shane deserves that much. Heck it might make him crack a smile for a second or two too! Very hard to make him smile unless you've filled him with beer first! I wouldn't worry too much, he's a tough cookie and he'll bounce back." She gave me one more smile before turning to leave. I was left once more staring at her back whilst glaring at her in horror. It only took two steps before she was turning once more to look at me again "oh and do you mind if I use the stairs to the south? Just its easier for me old legs even if its over grown." I blinked, stairs to the south? I had stairs to the south? I shook my head "no, of course not, I don't want people thinking they can't come onto the land its for everyone not just me. Come up whenever you want!" Her smile split her face into two "I knew I'd like you girlie. You just be as kind to the animals as you are to the humans and we'll get on fine." She waved and finally wandered off into the mangle of trees.

That was how I got my dog.

It didn't take long for me to realise that he wasn't going to leave the confines of the farm, how he knew that he wasn't allowed to I don't know but he wouldn't. I went to Pierre's to get some food and whilst there got him a little bandana to tie around his neck. Pierre gave me a pie that they apparently had baked just for me which I thanked him for a million times before running back to see Kevin. He had just stayed lounging about on the porch. After all this it was time to get to work and Kevin helped me weeding, moving things about and watering things. We sat on the porch in the evening, I shared the pie with him as we watched the sun go down.

Me and my dog.

All it took was a blanket at the foot of the bed and Kevin was asleep in no time. He woke earlier then I did, bounding on the bed and licking my face till I woke up. Not thinking I just opened the door and let him out and got on with my morning routine. It was fun to have a friend to spend time with. Even if it was just a dog.

The morning chores went quicker with his help, I rolled out his blanket on the porch and left a bowl of water as I made my way into town for my morning walk.

When I saw Shane I gave him the usual smile and a wave, today he not only acknowledged me but attempted to smile back. It looked much more like a grimace but it would do, I guessed that Marnie had told him I worried about him so this must have been him trying to show he was OK.

My main plan for today stared at me out of Pierre's front window, it was Lewis's birthday. I hadn't really gotten anywhere yesterday as I was busy running around getting Kevin settled, I had no idea what to get him. I walked down past his home, hoping something would pop into my head but the front garden was immaculate and the front of the house gave no clues as to what the owner would like for a present. I stood looking at the calm water passing below the bridge just next to his house trying to think. Soon my mind was racing away from the problem and to the week I'd just had.

Seven days. I'd been in Stardew for seven days. I'd been a farmer for seven days. I was on nodding terms with most of the town but felt I'd made enough friends, and I really thought of them as friends even if I didn't know them that well. It made me realise how sad and lonely I'd been in the city, I didn't have any friends. No one was there missing me because I was gone and I wasn't missing anyone other then my Dad.

My Grandpa had been right all along it seems. All this was needed MUCH needed. Getting away from a place where you couldn't stop to think and when you did it was in bed and usually not nice and made you want to cry, moving from the ever busy cities to out here where time stood still was so important. I didn't know if we had any bridges in my city but was sure that I wouldn't have been able to see any fish swimming up and own like I could here, maybe the passing beer can or a used condo sure but not healthy looking fish.

Slowing right down, making connections. THAT was what life was about.

I let my mind wander for a while before heading to Pierre's.

"Looks like I can't get rid of you now!" came the usual cheery good morning from Pierre himself, stood as always behind his counter. Today he had company, a young girl that I guessed was his daughter was leaning against the counter, head in her hands. He smiled his usual smile at me and I smiled back. "This is my daughter Abigail, not sure you two have been introduced yet. She was the baker of the pie yesterday!" The girl looked bored, she shifted slightly and waved then went back to her leaning. "It was a nice pie" I said hoping that it was the right thing to say, she gave a half smile and went back to looking bored.

Pierre beamed at me, ignoring his daughters boredness "so, what can I do for my number one customer today?" I returned my attention to Pierre and smiled "its Lewis's birthday today, I was wondering if there was anything I could get him? I don't know him very well but thought I should get him something!"

Pierre looked thoughtful for a moment but the answer came from Abigail. 

"Marnie. He likes Marnie. If you could wrap her up in a bow and send her his way he'd be happy. Clothes are optional."

Pierre giggled, I creased my eyebrows trying to figure out if I'd missed something but decided I couldn't show my weakness in the face of such obvious sarcastic wit "do you sell bows big enough to wrap a human in?"

With that Pierre burst into laughter whilst Abigail grinned the first real grin she'd had since I walked in and stood up straight. I felt like I'd passed some unknown test. Pierre stopped laughing long enough to recommend a certain brand of wine and went to fetch it for me, there was a awkward silence between me and Abigail, me trying not to look too weird as she looked me up and down. I paid for the wine and thanked them both before turning to leave.

"Hey new girl. Me, Sam and Sebastian tend to pay pool once or twice a week at the Saloon. You should come and hang out sometime. Would be nice to have another girl around." I grinned, the first invitation I'd ever had to hang out with anyone "yeah, I'd like that. Hopefully I'll see you around." She grinned and nodded and I turned and left.

I thought back to my bridge thoughts and decided that city life made everything seem so hard. Just being yourself is what got you places. It wasn't hard to make friends, people wanted to be your friend, you just had to go out of your way to try.

It wasn't hard to find Lewis, in the time it had taken me to walk back past his house and get the wine it seemed Marnie had already given herself to Lewis. It hit me I had a lot to learn about everyone still, not just what kind of things they'd like for birthdays. I approached sheepishly in the firing line of Marnie's big smile. "Hey Lewis, I heard it was your birthday so brought you some wine" he looked at me with a glazed look, it was obvious his full attention was on Marnie, it was Marnie who took the bottle, winked at me and thanked me. I decided not to outstay my welcome, wished him a happy birthday again and left.

I headed back home smiling to myself.

I don't think I'd seen anything like it in the city. People didn't glare at the person they were in love the way Lewis did, people didn't just grow old and enjoy their time together. I can't remember even seeing a front garden let alone two people just sat there enjoying themselves. I tried to imagine myself sat on the steps of the cabin with someone I loved in 10 years time. I couldn't help but laugh my head off when all of a sudden that person turned into Kevin.

To be honest it wouldn't be too bad. Me and Kevin for the rest of my life sat on the stairs of the cabin happy. What more could you ask for?


End file.
